Deception
by Dez Wilde
Summary: Hazel Potter was one and a half when her parents died. She was sent to live with her Aunt and Uncle, who abused and neglected her until CPS was called when she was eight. Until she was thirteen, she went from family to family through the foster system. When she was nine she moved to America. On her sixteenth birthday, an owl flies into her bedroom, carrying a letter. Girl!Harry/DM
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I'm only typing this once, so listen up! I do not own Harry Potter or any other recognizable trademarks. If at any point this becomes untrue, I will let you know...**

Deception

* * *

It was roughly eleven o'clock on July 30th, 1997. Hazel Potter lie wide awake on her bed in her second story room, watching the small digital clock that sat on her nightstand. She was going to turn sixteen in one hour, and was thinking about how her life would have been different if her parents were still alive. It was something she wondered every year before her birthday, what would it be like if her parents were here to celebrate it with her.

Hazel's parents had died in a drunk driving accident when she was just fifteen months old. Her family was on their way to the city park when a car came out of nowhere, hitting their vehicle head on and killing her parents, who had been in the front seats, on impact. Hazel was sent to live with her Aunt and Uncle,her only living relatives, who had abused and neglected her until CPS was called when she was eight. Hazel was then put in the foster care system, and because of her given name, and the effect foster care had on children, she was nicknamed Haze. Everyone called her that, she had been given the name when she was nine, and the name has been with her ever since.

Hazel was watching the clock intently now, five minutes until she turned sixteen. She wondered what her parents looked like, she had never seen a picture of them before, the orphanages didn't have any on file, and her Aunt and Uncle refused to show any to her. Four minutes. She wondered where she got her ink black hair from, was it a handsome father who had doted on her as a baby? Or was it a beautiful and elegant mother, who laughed as her husband played with their child? Somehow she knew that her eyes were the same jade green as her Mom's, she didn't know how, but she did. Three minutes. Would her parents greet her with hugs and kisses in the morning? Would they bring her pancakes covered in whipped cream and strawberries with a candle stuck in the top of the stack? Two minutes. Hazel sighed. She was lucky. She had been adopted by the Harroways on her thirteenth birthday. She had been their foster-child for almost three years, and that was her main birthday present. One minute. She had been so happy that she had cried and given Robin and Nick giant hugs and thanked them a million times. She had never been happier than at that moment.

Hazel counted down the seconds, ten, nine, eight, six, five, four, three, two, one! She was finally sixteen! She was thinking over all the things that she could do now when she fell asleep, a smile still playing on her face.

* * *

She was woken up in the morning by a light tap on her bedroom door. She got up, rubbed the sleep out of her eyes, and opened it. Robin and Nick, who had insisted that she call them Mom and Dad, were standing there holding a tray that consisted of three plates, each plate had two muffins, a pile of scrambled eggs, and fried potatoes. The plate she assumed was hers had a silver candle sticking out of the top of the delicious looking blueberry muffin, just waiting to be lit and blown out. She waited for her father to set the tray down on her bookshelf before engulfing them in a bear hug. Even though this was a tradition the three of them had, every year it brought tears to her eyes.

Her mother also looked on the verge of tears. Her Mom and Dad then led her over to the bed and sat down with her. Her Dad started talking, "Hazel, you've lived with us for six years now, three as our foster child, three as our daughter. Since today is your sixteenth birthday, we have decided to take a few hours to sit and walk through your life with you. I know that it's probably not something you want to do on your birthday, but we think it will be a good way to mark this as a new chapter in your life." He paused to smile at her, his sea blue eyes shining in pride. "When you were one and a half years old, your parents died in a car accident, it was a horrible thing, and even though you lost your parents, you escaped with only a scratch." He brushed her ink black bangs out of her face and traced the lightning bolt scar that adorned the right side of her forehead. "You were then left with your only remaining relatives, who treated you as a slave, and something to vent their anger on. When your Uncle went a little too far, and sent you to school with bruises and cuts that prevented you from walking and sitting, Child Protective services were called, and your Aunt and Uncle were arrested for neglect and abuse. They had found your blood in the closet under the staircase, and there was enough to convince them that it had not been a minor cut or a bloody nose." He stopped again to give her a hug and kiss her forehead, seeing her silent tears at the memory of her beatings. "You were put in the foster care system, where every few weeks, the family you were staying with sent you back claiming you were misbehaving and evil. When you turned ten, one family kept you for a few months, and moved to America, where two weeks later, they sent you to an orphanage where you were put back into the system. Then, a couple showed up, wanting to take a foster child into their home, as they were not able to have children of their own. They sent you to that couple, who brought you to their home in New York City, and loved you as if you were their own child. Three years later, on your birthday, you signed the papers that officially made you our daughter. Ever since then, we have loved you just the same, and Hazel Lillian Harroway Potter, we will always love you, no matter what happens."

He finished his speech and Hazel flung herself at her parents once more. "I love you too!" She squeezed them tight before letting them go and sitting back on her pillows. They lit the candle on her muffin and sang to her, she made a wish before blowing it out. 'I wish that I could have something crazy unbelievable happen to me, in a good way...' She took a bite out of the muffin that her Mom had made and said, "This is great, thanks so mu-" she was cut off by a large brown owl flying through her open bedroom window, what looked like a letter clutched in its talons.

* * *

**Ok so this just came to me and I ran with it, Harry is a girl, was left to her aunt and uncle who abused her, was put in the foster system when she was eight, and was adopted on her thirteenth birthday. She didn't get her Hogwarts letter because she was not in England.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you to all the people who followed/favorited/alerted my story! And a special thanks to Claire, who was the first reviewer, and the one to notify me of the lack of CPS in Britain. Thanks Claire!**

* * *

Deception

* * *

Hazel walked slowly across her room to the owl. It had a letter clutched in its talons. The letter was on a heavy-looking yellowish paper. She inched her hand towards it slowly, wary that the owl would claw her or bite her finger off. Surprisingly, it did neither but held out its leg and patiently waited for her to untie the letter. She did and it just sat there on her desk, as if it was waiting for something. She looked at it strangely before returning her attention to the letter. Hazel grabbed her glasses and slipped them on

It was addressed to her.

* * *

Ms. H Potter

Second Bedroom to the Right of the Stairs

714 Colonial Avenue, New York City

* * *

She popped open the red wax seal, and unfolded it carefully. The entire letter, including the address, was written in silver ink, and beautiful calligraphy.

* * *

SILVERFIELD MAGIC ACADEMY

Headmistress: Clara Cabell

(Order of Merlin second class, Liaison to British Ministry)

Ms. Potter,

We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted to Silverfield Magic Academy. You will find that a list of required course books and materials is enclosed. A representative will be by to accompany you on your shopping trip.

Term begins on September 1st. We await your owl by no later than July 31st.

Yours Sincerely,

Annelise Canestro

Deputy Headmistress

* * *

Hazel looked up at her parents, mouth hanging open, eyes wide. "Is this a joke? Or is this legit? Cause I'm pretty sure magic is NOT legit." She was breathing frantically. Did her parents plan this? Or was this put together by Kristyn Lew, that brat in her biology class. She groaned, it did look a bit like Kristyn's handwriting, and she did hate her and try and sabotage every project that she did. The doorbell rang and Hazel started getting angry, it was probably Kristyn coming to laugh at her. She went to the bathroom that was connected to her room, put in her contacts, leaving her glasses on the counter, and got dressed as quickly as possible.

* * *

She ran downstairs and opened the door, expecting Kristyn to be standing there. But it wasn't. A woman stood in the doorway, her curly blonde hair blowing in the wind. She wore a dark blue blouse and black jeans with dark blue heels. She was extremely beautiful. Hazel didn't recognize her, and had to wonder who she was and why she was at her house. Hazel cleared her throat. "Uh, hello!" She smiled nervously, was this the representative the letter had spoken of? The woman turned to her, her icy blue eyes piercing, but surprisingly warm. "Oh! Hello! Are you Hazel Potter?" Her voice was melodic, and soothing, and just plain wonderful. Hazel nodded slowly. "Um, can I help you?" She asked. The woman smiled, her straight white teeth gleaming brightly. "Yes, did you get your letter?" Hazel nodded again, more curious than anything. "Yes, did Silverfield send you?" The woman smiled at her again. "Yes, I am Annelise Canestro, I am the Deputy Headmistress and Defence Against the Dark Arts professor." She extended a hand towards Hazel, and Hazel took it, shaking it firmly. Professor Canestro looked pleased and expressed her pleasure, "You have a nice strong grip, that will be good for spell casting." she mused. Hazel invited her inside and brought her to the living room before calling her parents down.

They all got settled down in the chairs and couches before her parents started asking questions. "So," Her mother started, unsure of what to ask. "The letter wasn't a joke? It was brought in by an owl." Professor Canestro smiled. "I assure you, the letter was not a joke. Hazel is a witch, as am I. We use owl post because it's faster, and more effective. I must apologise if this frightened you, we usually send the acceptance letter either with a representative, or through Muggle post." Nick looked a bit confused, as did her Mother and Hazel was sure she did herself. It seemed Professor Canestro realized their confusion and elaborated. "Muggle is a term for non-magical people, such as yourselves." They all nodded, and made various noises of understanding. Hazel was a bit skeptical still, she still believed that this was all some elaborate prank set up by Kristyn. "How do I know that you aren't lying to me, how do I know that you are really a witch, and that I am one two?" The professor sighed and pulled out her wand. She pointed it at the coffee table, "Wingardium Leviosa!" She shouted, and the coffee table rose several feet before lowering gently back into its place in the middle of the rug. Hazel and her parents were all very impressed. "Ok, I believe you now. When can I learn to do that?" Professor Canestro looked a little uncomfortable. "Well you see, you are a bit of a special case. You were supposed to start school when you turned eleven, but it seems that until now, your sixteenth birthday, you had a charm on you making you untraceable, unable to be found by the Wizarding World. We know that the Ministry in Britain has been looking for you, but have also not been able to find you. We were instantly notified once you moved to America, making you no longer enrolled to go to the Wizarding academy in Britain, but enrolled to go to Silverfield. Every year since you turned eleven, a letter has been sent, but each year until now, all letters have been returned to us marked as undeliverable. This year however, we were notified that your letter had been opened, and I was sent right away. You will have to put in a little effort to catch up, but very soon you will be ready to attend your sixth year at Silverfield."

Hazel was astonished. She didn't know what to say. She was a witch, and was going to go to a school where they taught magic. A large grin spread across her face. "When do we get my school things?" She asked excitedly. Professor Canestro smiled. "We can go to Clearview Place right now if you wish." Hazel was confused again. "What's Clearview Place? I've never heard of it before." " Clearview Place is a wizarding shopping center." The professor explained. "Its where we will get your supplies." Hazel nodded and turned to her parents silently asking whether she could go. They nodded and she jumped in the air excited to get her first taste of the wizarding world.

* * *

Her parents had opted to stay at home, claiming that they would be more of a hinderance than a help. After waving goodbye, Hazel followed the professor to a vintage convertible that was parked in the street in front of her house. The professor motioned for her to get in the passenger seat before sliding in behind the wheel. Hazel was slightly surprised, she had thought that they would be flying to Clearview Place on broomsticks. Apparently she was wrong. "Professor," She started before she was cut off. "Please, Ms. Potter, call me Annelise, we will be seeing a lot of each other before school starts." Hazel nodded before starting again. "Ok, Prof- er Annelise, I thought that witches and wizards didn't use cars." Annelise laughed, clearly amused. "Usually we don't, we usually use what is called Floo powder to travel, or we apparate." She started the car and drove into the street, making her way out of the subdivision before continuing. "Floo powder is a gray powder that you throw into a fireplace that makes it to where the flames will not harm you so that you can travel to a different fireplace. Apparation is a form of transportation that only of age witches and wizards can use, you will be of age in a year, witches and wizards are considered adults at age seventeen. Apparation is where you disappear from one place only to appear in another place an instant later."

She turned down a main street that was very traffic laden. After taking a few more turns, they ended up in the middle of the busy city that was New York. They found a parking garage and parked the car. They walked down the crowded street to an alleyway between what seemed like two random buildings. The alley ended in a chipped and grimy brick wall. Annelise took out her wand and drew a line down the middle of the wall. The bricks rippled before fading entirely, revealing a long torch-lit corridor. Hazel stepped through, following Annelise as she walked quickly down the pathway that was slowly getting brighter, and the pinprick of light at the end was getting bigger. They finally made it to the end and Hazel could hear the hustle and bustle of what could only be described as busy people.

She looked around in awe at the large square that was lined with shops and displays, just like a mall courtyard. She looked over at Annelise, eyes wide. "Where to first?" She asked, trying, and failing, to keep the excitement out of her voice. Annelise smiled, "First we go to Gringotts, the wizarding bank." Hazel's eyes fell, she didn't have any money besides whatever she had saved up from babysitting the neighbor's kids. Annelise looked like she wanted to kick herself. "I'm sorry, I forgot to tell you, your parents, your biological parents that is, were also magical, your father, was the sole heir to one of the oldest and wealthiest families in the wizarding world. When they died, your parents left you quite an amount of money. You have plenty to get you through your schooling and you will probably never have to work again." She grinned. "The cool thing about Gringotts," She explained. "Is that even though the money was put into the vault in Britain, when you walk into the vault here, you are transported to Gringotts headquarters, no one besides the goblins that run the bank know exactly where it is. That is where all the vaults really are, and all the vaults that are in the buildings that we go to, are just doorways to the real one." Hazel thought that that was just about the coolest thing ever. "That's awesome!" She breathed, looking up at the white marble building in awe.

Annelise walked her inside and up to the counter, where a small creature that she assumed was a goblin was sitting counting out large gold coins. Annelise produced a small gold key and held it up to the goblin between her thin fingers. "We need to access the Potter vault please." The goblin nodded and hopped off of the tall chair it was sitting on. The top of his head only reached Hazel's waist, and Hazel was actually very petite due to her upbringing. The goblin, whose name she learned was Grunhold, led them to the metal carts that would take them to her vault. The trip was dizzying, and when they were finally at the vault, she almost collapsed when she tried to stand up.

Annelise handed her her key and she put it in the lock and turned, the door swinging open to reveal mounds of gold, silver, and bronze coins. After Annelise explained the monetary system of the wizarding world, she produced a small leather pouch and handed it to Hazel. "Are you sure this will be big enough, I mean, the gold ones are huge!" Annelise chuckled before telling her that it had an undetectable extension charm and a feather light charm on it. Hazel nodded before sweeping a small pile of each coin into the pouch.

* * *

After they left the bank, Annelise declared that they were going to get her potions ingredients first. They stepped into the apothecary and Hazel was engulfed in a combination of many sweet-smelling aromas. They purchased all the required ingredients, and then some to make sure she had enough. They went next door and bought a cauldron, which Annelise shrunk and lightened so that it could go in the bag with her ingredients. Next they went and got all of her books, not just the sixth year books, but the ones from the years she missed and some that would help her with her make-up work. They went to Eide's robes and got her fitted for her uniform. Since she needed something to put everything in, they stopped at the luggage store and bought her a trunk that was twice as big on the inside than it was on the outside, and had stairs that went into a compartment where she could have a private study room or lounge, which folded neatly into the bottom and the drawer-looking compartment pushed back up to attach to the bottom of the trunk. The next shop they went to was their next to last stop, as they entered the small store, Hazel gazed up at the sign with excitement, it read:

Deoliveria's Wands

Est. 1892

She could hardly contain herself while she waited. They were the only ones in the shop and the silence was nearly suffocating. After a five minute wait, an elegant woman exited the back office. She was tall, and slender, her dark brown hair framing her pale face in a way that made her seem even more mysterious that she already was. The woman approached her and shook her hand, introducing herself as Claretta Deoliveria. After trying what seemed was hundreds of wands, Claretta, as she insisted she be addressed by her first name, brought out a box that was extremely dusty, and looked like it hadn't been touched in years. Claretta spoke carefully, as though the wand itself frightened her, it was beautiful, a rich mahogany color. It had spirals carved into it by a skilled hand, that tendrilled up the length of the wood and melted into it. The spirals were a shocking jade green, and for some reason Hazel felt as if it radiated power. Claretta handed it to her gently, and motioned for her to wave it. When she took it in her hand, the moment her fingers touched the handle, she felt nothing but calm, a warmth slowly washing over her like the first rays of sun hitting a frost covered horizon. She took in a deep breath and brought it over her head before gently bringing it down in front of her. She looked on in wonderous awe as silver sparks flowed from the tip.

Claretta chuckled, "How fitting..." She trailed. Hazel looked at her in confusion. "That wand, I was sure that if anyone would suit it, it would be you. That wand is 'La lance de puissance et le destin' or the lance of power and destiny. What I find funny is not that the wand chose you, it is just the irony of the materials used to create the wand. Your name is Hazel Lillian, is it not?" Hazel nodded, not really sure where she was going with this. "This wand is 13 inches, Hazelwood with a core of the petals of the purest white Lily of the Valley." She grinned as Hazel started to laugh, looking at the wand with amusement. "If you look close enough, you can see little white bells that resemble the bloom of the Lily."

* * *

After paying for the elegant wand and a white holster to go on her forearm, they left for the menagerie, where Hazel's eyes caught on a beautiful white and gray owl, which she named Belle. They went back to Madame Eide's to pick up her robes, which were a soft silver silk with white trim, as that was the standard uniform for girls. The rest of the uniform consisted of a fitted white button-down dress shirt and a light gray skirt. She was to wear silver flats with knee-high white socks. She looked just like a schoolgirl should.

* * *

Hazel was exhausted, which was to be expected after a long day of shopping, and after walking back to the parking garage, she leaned back in the soft leather seats of Annelise's convertible. The ride was long and soothing, she and Annelise talked about what life at Silverfield would be like. When she got back to her house, Annelise helped her carry everything inside, then politely declined her parent's offer of dinner, and bid them farewell, with promises of a visit the next day to catch Hazel up on her schooling.

During dinner, Hazel animatedly told her parents all about Clearview Place, all the shops and colorful displays, the people, and the food, they had eaten at a cafe for lunch, where Hazel had the best burger and fries she had ever eaten. She showed them all of the stuff she had bought for school, and took them down into the room in the bottom of her trunk, which her Mom told her she would help her decorate sometime before school started. Hazel was telling them everything Annelise had told her about Silverfield. She told them about her wand, and laughed with them at the wood and core, and cried with them and comforted them about how she was going to be gone for nine months of the year for the next two years. She told them her fears and excitement about going. It was almost eleven o'clock when they finally finished cleaning up the kitchen after their talk. Hazel hugged and kissed her parents goodnight and carried her things up to her room, collapsing onto her bed, still wearing her clothes, falling asleep instantly.

* * *

**Ok, you people had better be grateful, I have been typing this chapter, which by the way is longer than any chapter in any of my stories (3033 words, six pages), since eight thirty, it is now almost two in the morning. Your welcome. Canestro means basketball in italian, but I thought it sounded cool so...**

**Review! Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is encouraged and welcome! Flames will be removed. Check out my other stories, they need love!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed! To guest, (you didn't sign your name) I'm not sure if you mean that Hazel is a Mary Sue, but trust me, she gets a bit more complicated, and a major personality change. She will definitely not be perfect, as is a mary sue. Also, I need a beta, if anyones interested, shoot me a PM.**

**One more thing, as it conflicts with my plot, Salem Witches Institution does not exist in my story.**

Deception

Hazel woke with a smile playing on her lips. She ran to her closet to make sure that yesterday's events were not just a dream. She was very glad to see that her supplies and uniforms were still there. Annelise was scheduled to come over and tutor her so that she could catch up on her school work. She yawned and walked over to her dresser. She pulled on blue yoga pants and a gray tee shirt, she figured that if she was going to be doing stuff for school, she might as well be comfortable. She went to the bathroom and put in her contacts, her parents had said that they flattered her eyes much better than glasses did, as the lenses clouded the bright emerald color. She put up her hair in a ponytail and walked downstairs.

She greeted her parents with a kiss on the cheek each, and poured herself a bowl of cereal. As she ate she wondered what kinds of things Annelise was going to teach her, and how she was going to teach her five years of work in one month. She guessed that she would just have to find out, because at that moment the doorbell rang. She shoveled the last few bites of her cereal in her mouth and ran to answer the door. Annelise stood on the porch, wearing all black. She looked ready for battle with her tight leggings, form-fitting tee shirt, and knee-high leather boots. She had her wand holster strapped to her right thigh, about four inches above her knee. She had a strange necklace around her neck, instead of a chain, it was held together with twine, the pendant a meticulously painted washer. Her hair was up in a tight bun, keeping it out of her face. Though she looked frightening due to her style of dress, her smile gave away her kind and bubbly personality.

Hazel invited the professor inside and sat down with her in the living room. She was excited, she was going to learn magic today. "So," she began, anxious to get started. "What first?" Annelise's grin showed her eagerness to start. "First, I am going to go over a schedule with you." She held up the washer pendant. "This necklace is charmed to freeze time around us. As we only have a month before school begins, we will need all the time we can get. Now, what we are going to start with first is charms..."

A month in real time passed, and Hazel successfully completed her first through fifth years of schooling. She was so glad it was over, every day under the influence of the Time Necklace, as she had dubbed it, was approximately four times longer.

Hazel was frantically double, and triple-checking her trunk, making sure that she had everything she needed. She wasn't about to have her parents look for forgotten books and shoes. Once she was certain, she loaded her trunk into the back of her parent's Prius. The three of them piled in and drove off in the direction of Grand Central Station. It had come to her knowledge that Silverfield was a child school, so to say, to the British magic academy, a school named Hogwarts. The founders of Hogwarts left instruction to build a school in America. Annelise had refused to tell her just where the school was located, saying that if she really needed to know, she would. Hazel figured that it had to be a little ways away from New York, considering the fact that she had to take a train. The ticket that had come with her acceptance letter said that the Silverline left at noon, meaning that her family needed to get to Grand Central by eleven thirty. Silverfield and Hogwarts both used the same platform number for their trains, Platform 9 ¾. Annelise had given her instructions on how to get on the platform. She had said that lots of people ran at the barrier, but it was more inconspicuous to lean casually against it and slide through after pushing your trunk through.

Hazel was, of course, nervous that she would just stand there and the barrier would not allow her to go through. It was a ridiculous theory though, she knew that she was a witch, she had performed magic, she had lifted a chair that someone was sitting in, using only a stick that had pretty carvings on the sides. She grinned, that had been the first day of her training. They had worked on all of the basics: levitation charms, matches into needles, a simple shield... Eazy stuff. She was practically jumping with excitement when they got to platform nine. She kissed her parents good-bye with promises of bi-weekly letters and leaned against the pillar, waving goodbye as she slid through.

The platform was just about as amazing as Clearview place. It was breathtaking. It was all silver and white, and everything around her seemed to radiate magic. It was loud with students and parents milling around, chatting and crying. She grinned to herself, realizing that she was just about to get on a train that would take her to a school that taught magic. She boarded the silver bullet train, and found an empty compartment and sat down. She was glad that her trunk came with a feather light charm on it. She took a deep breath and pulled out a pristine copy of Pride and Prejudice, it was steadily becoming her favorite novel, even though she was reading it for the first time. She had actually been assigned to read the book over the summer by her future literature teacher. She didn't want to read it at first, it had seemed boring, and the book was so long, she wouldn't have time. Hazel loved reading, and couldn't see how anyone could not like it.

Soon the train had started moving. She found it a little weird that she was the only person in her compartment, the others that she had passed were packed. She shrugged it off and continued reading. About ten minutes later, a knock sounded on the sliding door. She opened it to find a girl with pin straight, long ,black hair, bangs covering half her face. She was tall, and slender and she looked nice, although Hazel couldn't figure out what she was doing there. She looked nervous, and Hazel didn't know what to say to her. Luckily, she didn't have to make a fool of herself in front of the first person she would meet, as the girl cleared her throat and started speaking. "Hi," She started, looking at her shoes and then looking up. "Uh, my name is Kaitlyn, I got kicked out of my other compartment by some seventh years. Can I sit here?" Hazel nodded and moved aside, allowing Kaitlyn to pass and enter the compartment. She closed the door and sat back down. She figured that the best strategy would be to introduce herself. "Hi, my name is Hazel, its nice to meet you." She extended her hand, intending for the other girl to shake it, which she did, smiling.

"So," Kaitlyn began wanting to start a conversation. "I've never met you, and you have an accent. Are you one of the transfer students that's coming from Hogwarts? No, you can't be, they'll be arriving in the next couple of weeks. Did you just come to America then, or have you been homeschooled." Hazel was shocked, she didn't know anyone who could talk that fast and still make sense. She was momentarily dazed, and it took her a second to realize that Kaitlyn was waiting for an answer. "Oh, uh, well actually I, this is my first year at a magical school." She said, blushing, knowing how ridiculous she must seem, missing her first five years of schooling. Kaitlyn's brow furrowed, and Hazel could tell that she was thinking, her eyes were darting back and forth as if she was reading something, and her lips were moving, but no sound was coming out. She was also making absurd hand movements, as though she was swiping at something. She pointed at Hazel, eyes wide in understanding. "Woah," she said, clearly shocked by her discovery. "Your Hazel Potter! You're the missing girl from Britain, of course! Why didn't I see it before! Your eyes, they're just like Lily Potter's and besides you being a girl, you are a spitting image of your Dad. Everyone here knows quite a bit about you, they've been looking for you for a while now actually. They knew you moved to the US about seven years ago, but they couldn't find you! Ha, and I am the first student to meet you, that is awesome!"

Hazel was a bit overwhelmed, she had to wonder just how Kaitlyn knew all of this. "How do you know all that stuff about me?" She breathed, a little nervous about the answer she was going to receive. Kaitlyn looked horrified. "Oh my gosh, I got so caught up in the excitement, I forgot that I could come off as a bit stalker-ish. Sorry, I'm really bad at making friends, the other students usually ignore me, they call me all sorts of stuff behind my back, like freak and stuff like that..." She trailed off, and suddenly Hazel was overcome by anger, and attacked the girl with a hug, tears jumping to her eyes, knowing exactly how that felt. She held the girl tightly, whispering frantically in her ear, "No one, No one! Should ever be called a freak, no one should ever be treated like that!"

She sat back in her seat and apologized furiously. "I'm sorry, it's just, you see, when I was little, like really little, my parents died, as I'm sure you know." Kaitlyn nodded. "I was sent to my Aunt and Uncle's to live with them, they're my only living relatives, you see. Well my Uncle he used to hit me, he liked to slap me around a lot. Before I was old enough to go to school, he used to leave really big bruises where he punched and kicked me." Hazel bowed her head, her hair hanging in her face. She saw that Kaitlyn was crying silently, tears streaming down her face. She pressed on. " They treated me like a slave and he used to make up stupid excuses, like I hadn't done the dishes properly, or that I hadn't vacuumed the entire living room, just stupid stuff like that. And he would say it was a punishment for being an ignorant freak. And my cousin used to bully me a lot, he used to threaten the other kids to make sure that I had no friends. And he would steal my homework so that I couldn't get better grades than him." She took in a deep breath, knowing that she hadn't told the worst part of the story. "When I was eight, my Uncle had a particularly bad day, and as his personal punching bag, it was my job to let him vent his anger on me. He got a little too violent, and well, to be blunt, my Uncle is the size of a baby killer whale. He ended up breaking my right arm, 3 of my ribs, and my left leg. My Aunt was afraid of what the neighbors would think, and wanted to take me to the doctor, claiming that I had fallen down the stairs. My Uncle refused, saying that freaks didn't deserve medical treatment. I went to school the next day with a limp, couldn't write, and I kept my unbroken arm to my chest. I was fighting back tears the whole day. My teacher was concerned and apparently called the police, who brought in the British equivalent of Child Protective Services. They charged my Aunt and Uncle with neglect and abuse, and put me in the foster care system. I was in the system for a year bouncing back and forth between mean families who used foster children as maids and to get money, and orphanages. When I was almost ten, this one family, the Constantines, I thought that they were going to adopt me, they kept me for a long time almost a year and a half, but they were just using me to save up so that they could move to America. I got put back in the system after they got moved into their house."

Hazel showed her the tally marks on her left forearm. "Every foster kid has a way of remembering how many homes they've been in. One of the older kids, he was seventeen, he got a job at a tattoo parlor, he got some needles and had a bunch of ink. He gave me some stuff, and each time I got kicked out of a home, I tattooed a tally on my arm." There was a total of twenty five tally marks on her arm. "They also rate us, on a scale from one to five. One being an easy, likable child. Five being a difficult, rebellious, or rule breaking child. I was a five, I guess it was accidental magic, but back then I didn't know I was a witch." She smiled for the first time since she had started telling Kaitlyn about her childhood. "When I was ten, a fairly young couple came to the orphanage, wanting to take in a foster child. They chose me, and I found out that the reason they didn't just have a baby was because the woman couldn't have children. I was their foster child for three years, and on my thirteenth birthday, they gave me a thin package that had adoption papers in it." Kaitlyn was smiling almost as wide as Hazel was. "The Harroways have been my official parents for three years now, although I've considered them my parents for five. And so that's pretty much my life's story, its not really glamorous, I know, but it's mine."

Kaitlyn jumped up and hugged her tightly. "I think that you are the most amazing, toughest person I have ever met. I could never go through all of that without blowing the place to pieces, and having a mental breakdown." She paused, as if she was contemplating her choice of words. "So Hazel," Hazel interrupted her telling her to call her Haze, as everyone besides her parents called her that. "So Haze, are we friends?" Hazel nodded, a wide grin spreading across her face. Kaitlyn grinned as well. "Well then, aren't we a pair?"

**A/N: Sorry if some of the terms I used for the train were British, even though I'm American, the closest I've come to an actual train is the Marta in Atlanta so...**

**Also if the way they're talking sounds British, which I know that sounds weird, but if you didn't know, we speak in a different style, more relaxed I think, it's not just the cool accent that makes us sound different. Anyway, if they are talking like they live in Britain, it's because I spent almost all day watching Sherlock, so..**

**Once again, I'm looking for a beta, shoot me a PM.**

**Review! Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome, and encouraged. **

**Flames will be removed. **


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: Ok people, you guys had better love me for putting sleep on hold to please you.**

**I just realized that I haven't put a disclaimer up... I'll do that now... ...Ok, All done! Now you can enjoy the story without worrying that I'm trying to jip Queen Rowling, and commit identity theft...**

* * *

Deception

* * *

The train ride went smoothly. Hazel spent the entire ride talking with Kaitlyn and a few other girls that came in later. Apparently, Silverfield and Hogwarts, from what she'd read, and what the girls had told her, were pretty much the same school, despite the fact that they were in two different countries. She had learned that they took carriages up to the school, where they waited for the first years to be sorted. The five girls, Hazel, Kaitlyn, Genny, Catherine, and Sarah, had already changed into their robes when the train pulled into Mistvale station.

Knots were forming in her stomach, making her feel sick. Her head was spinning as she and her new friends walked to the carriages, there were strange, ghost looking horses pulling them. She decided not to ask, thinking that she would just sound stupid, and shrugged it off. She knew about the sorting, there were four 'houses' Gryffindor, Slytherin, Ravenclaw, and Hufflepuff, named after the founders of the original parent school, Hogwarts. They put a hat on your head which went through your mind, looking for key traits that would put you the house you fit in. She wasn't sure which house she wanted. The carriages jerked to a stop, alerting the girls that they had arrived at the castle. They piled out onto the lush green lawn and made the trek up to the castle.

The girls walked inside, relishing in the warmth the castle provided against the chill of September. Hazel's friends separated going to their respective house tables, Kaitlyn to the Ravenclaw table, Sarah to Slytherin, Catherine to Hufflepuff, and Genny to Gryffindor. She didn't know where to go so she stepped out of the Great Hall, surprised to see a frantic Annelise searching for someone in the noisy crowd of students. Going on a limb, she walked over, amusedly tapping the Professor on the shoulder. Annelise turned to her, looking irritated, "Look, you know where you are supposed to be, now go! I'm trying to find someone." she made a gesture Hazel assumed meant to go away, before slapping her palm against her forehead and grabbing Hazel's arm.

* * *

She dragged Hazel away from the group and started talking rapidly, "I forgot to tell you to go to the first years so that you could be sorted, I guess it just slipped my mind. Now we need to go, I need to start the sorting." She then walked to a door by the Great Hall's entrance, opening it to reveal a group of kids she assumed were first years. They all lined up, Hazel at the back, sadly, blending in with the group. They all followed Annelise into the Hall, walking up to the raised platform that held the staff table. They stopped next to a stool that had an old tattered looking hat resting on it. Hazel knew that that was the Sorting Hat, and started to get nervous again.

* * *

The Hat began to sing, but she didn't pay any attention to the words, too focused on getting rid of the swarm of butterflies that had taken up residence in her stomach. She hadn't even realized that Annelise, who she figured she should probably get into the habit of calling Professor Canestro, had started calling peoples names until all the first years had already been sorted. She then realized that the Professor Cabell was standing, walking over to the podium, apparently going to speak. The entire Hall got quiet realizing that there was still one student waiting to be sorted. The Headmistress began talking, "Many of you have noticed that there is one student waiting to be sorted. Miss Potter," She was interrupted when hushed whispers broke out in the room. Professor Cabell cleared her throat and the Hall was silent once more. "Miss Potter, as many of you know, has been, for lack of a better term, MIA for the past sixteen years. This year, she has been able to join us at our school, as the charm that prevented her from being found by the wizarding world, was lifted on her birthday, allowing her acceptance letter to be delivered to her successfully."

Hazel was a bit irritated that the Headmistress had announced her and part of her backstory in front of the entire school. Wasn't it enough that practically everyone in the wizarding world knew who she was, her being the girl who skipped out on the Ministry of Magic in not one but two countries. She was anxious to get sorted, and get away from the center of attention. She was relieved when Professor Canestro told her to sit down on the stool and place the hat on her head.

* * *

The hat's brim slipped down over her eyes, and she cursed her Aunt and Uncle for stunting her growth. She growled quietly, a small scowl on her face. A voice popped into her head, surprising her and causing her to jump slightly. 'I see we're a bit bitter about are past are we?' Her brow furrowed, she knew that the hat could read and analyse thoughts and memories, but didn't know that it talked while it was doing so. 'Excuse me for startling you Miss Potter. Just give me a few moments and you'll be sitting at your rightful table. Now, I see, you are very brave, very brave indeed, but also have great ambition, I see your prominent intelligence, and your great loyalty to your friends and family. However, you seek for dominance, a subtle dominance, but you refuse to be treated as you were in school, as the foster kid, the freak, the nobody, as you put it. I believe that the house for you may just be Slytherin, prepare yourself for some shocked reactions, my dear..."

Hazel didn't have time to ask what the Hat meant by that before it shouted out "SLYTHERIN!" and many horrified screams erupted from around the room. Eyes wide, Annelise rushed towards her, snatched the Hat off her head, and ushered her quickly out of the room. People were still screaming and crying, and she could hear Professor Cabell telling everyone to calm down before the doors shut behind her.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, so I'm being evil. Just so you know, I am a Slytherin, and therefore prefer the Slytherin house over the others. And also, if you hadn't guessed already, Sarah, Kaitlyn, Genny, and Catherine are some of my best friends. BTW, Sarah and Kaitlyn, if you are reading this, you had better leave me a review... Sorry this is extremely late, although R,R, and R, and MBP,OBP are even later... My laptop, which my sister and I affectionately called the Craptop, has been being, well crappy and has forbidden me from typing for the past two days. I want to reply to a guest review really quick. To GinaKim: Your review was a bit rude, and I would appreciate it if you didn't review anyone's stories in that manner, especially over the matter of how I described the pairing. Hazel is not an OC, seeing as the character she actually is, is Harry, just as a girl, I do not own her, therefore, I am not at liberty to say that she is my original character, as J.K. Rowling came up with her. **

**Review! Tell me what you think! Constructive Criticism is welcome and encouraged. Flames will be removed.**


	5. Chapter 5

Deception

* * *

Annelise was dragging Hazel through winding hallways, and up mercilessly long flights of stairs. And she wasn't just walking, she was running, so Hazel had to sprint to keep up. Ten minutes later found them on the roof. Hazel was panting, not sure what any of that was about. "What. Was. That." She asked, eyes blazing, tone dangerous. Annelise, who hadn't even broken a sweat replied calmly, "Hazel, do you know why your parents died?" Hazel just looked at her with an expression that said plainly, 'What on Earth does this have to do with _anything_?!' She then nodded, rolling her eyes. "Some idiot drank too much and decided to go for a drive and hit the car my family was in head on." Annelise looked shocked at her answer and Hazel was furious. "Oh so you know every detail of my disappearance, but you don't know anything about how my parents died? Just like adults, never knowing anything important other that politics and tabloid gossip..." She turned her back, the wind blowing her hair in her face, shielding the tears that were streaming down her cheeks.

"Adults never understand. All they care about is themselves. They don't care about us, they just want us to think they do. You tell me that I'm safe. Well where was that safety what my Uncle was beating the crap out of me? Where was that protection when the DeCarlis locked me in the basement while they went on a cruise? Where were you guys when I was thinking about killing myself just so I wouldn't have to get let down anymore?" She turned to Annelise and glared at her. "You only think about what you want, not about what we want. And I'm tired of it." She took in a deep breath to calm herself. "Now I'm going to ask you, why did people scream, why were they crying when I got sorted into Slytherin?" The professor conjured a bench and sat down, motioning for Hazel to do the same. "Hazel, the story about the drunk driver wasn't real, your Aunt and Uncle made that story up so that they wouldn't have to tell you about magic. There was a prophecy that was made, before you were born. It says:

* * *

_The one with the power that matches the Dark Lord's approaches_

_They will be born as the seventh month dies,_

_to parents who have thrice defied Him._

_The Dark Lord will mark Them as His equal,_

_and They will either join or destroy Him._

_For the Dark Lord has given Them the power,_

_that only They can unleash,_

_which combined with His,_

_whether in battle, or in harmony,_

_has the power to help or hurt._

_The one with the power that matches the Dark Lord's approaches._

_They will be born as the Seventh Month dies, _

_to parents who have thrice defied Him._

_The Dark Lord will mark Them as His equal,_

_and They will either join, or destroy Him..._

* * *

You see, this prophecy states that a child born at the end of July, to parents that have faced the Dark Lord, and lived, has power that the Dark Lord himself gave them by marking the child as his equal. The child would grow to either defeat him, or join him. The reason that people were frightened that you were sorted into Slytherin, is because that is the house Voldemort came from, and they think that you being sorted into the same house, signifies that you will join him, rather than destroy him."

Hazel was skeptical. "How are you even supposed to know that this child is me? I mean, its not like this stupid prophecy says, 'Hazel Potter will kill Voldie-whoever, and save you all! Or, you know, she'll be sorted into Slytherin and turn evil and help him take over the world...' It could be talking about any of the thousands of children that were born at the end of July, did anyone _ever _think of that?"

Annelise sighed, shaking her head. "You just don't get it do you?" she laughed. "Your parents didn't die in a stupid car accident! Voldemort came to your house on Halloween, 1981, killed your father while he tried to give your mother time to get you and escape. Then went upstairs, and killed your mother. He was terrified that a little girl would grow up, and kill him, so he decided to kill you, to make sure that wouldn't happen. However, the curse rebounded, killing him rather than you, and leaving you with that scar. That was him marking you as his equal. Two years ago, a tournament was held at Hogwarts, at the end, one of the champions was kidnapped, the Cup that was supposed to signify the end of the games, was turned into a portkey that brought him to the Death Eaters, Voldemort's followers, he was killed, and his blood was used to revive the Dark Lord."

Hazel's eyes widened, and tears were streaming down her face at the cold description Annelise had given of her parent's death. "So you are placing the fate of what seems to be the _entire, freaking, world!_ in the hands of a sixteen year old girl?" She laughed bitterly and shook her head. She walked over to the edge of the roof, looking down to the grass below in the dim moonlight. She turned to look at Annelise with an incredulous look on her face. "Do you have any idea how easy it would be for me to jump, right now, and leave all of you on your own? Because I would have no problem with that, _whatsoever!_"

Rain began to fall hard, lightning striking, and thunder crashing. It seemed to happen whenever she was angry or sad. The wind picked up, blowing her robes around her in a menacing fashion. Annelise looked on in awe, wondering if Hazel would go through with her threat of suicide. Fortunately, she didn't, she only glared at the older woman with malice before storming back inside, drenched from the sudden rainstorm.

* * *

Hazel managed to find her way back to the Great Hall, her shoes pounding on the stone floor. The smoky makeup she wore that had earlier made her eyes stand out, and made her something you couldn't take your eyes off of, now paired with her wild hair that encircled her face like a halo of midnight, and her bangs which covered half of her face, made her look dangerous.

She had ran from the roof of the school, down ten floors, through a winding maze of hallways and staircases and ended up in front of the doors to the Great Hall. The doors slammed open when she hadn't even touched them to reveal Hazel, cheeks flushed from exercise, soaking wet, and looking murderous. She hadn't realized it, but when she was on the roof, her clothing had morphed from her school uniform to a fitted, long sleeve black shirt, gray pants that flared at the knee and rested at the top of her newly transformed hunters-esque leather boots. Her robes had changed from the flimsy silk-like material, to a heavy black trench coat that went almost to her ankles. It was almost as if there was a strong wind that blew only on her, causing her hair and coat to blow back away from her. It went away almost as suddenly as it had come, and Hazel, all eyes on her, walked over to the Slytherin table and sat next to Sarah.

* * *

Professor Cabell stood and cleared her throat, the sound resonating in the silence of the Hall. "Ahem, now that that mild... interruption, has been taken care of, let the feast begin!" The dishes on the tables filled with food, and the students started piling it on their plates, hesitant chatter breaking the eerie silence. Sarah turned to her, looking worried, and slightly scared. "Where did you go? I mean Professor Canestro just grabbed you and ran. I think I can speak for all four of us when I say you scared the crap out of us." Hazel sighed, casting a quick drying charm on her clothes and hair. "She dragged me up to the roof, and then told me how my parents _really_ died. Then she told me this prophecy, that basically said that I'm doomed to the life of a murderer. I got a bit angry, it started storming, my clothes changed, I like these better actually, they're more comfortable, I'm definitely keeping them this way, and I threatened to commit suicide and leave everyone to fend for themselves, then I came back here."

Her face was a mask, and her tone was neutral as she spoke. Sarah shrugged and began eating, hoping that Hazel would do the same. She worried for her friend, especially since she had said the storm started after she got angry. Could this be the power able to destroy the world? Control over the weather? She didn't know, but vowed to keep an eye on her.

* * *

**A/N: Ok, so starting tomorrow, there aren't going to be anymore updates for a while, like three months, depending on whether or not I can type and post at school. I am planning on writing what I have on all of my stories in notebooks, then writing at school during any free time I might have. Typing whenever I can, and posting whenever able. The reason for this is that I have camp the 13th-16th and then we are moving on the seventeenth, school starts the nineteenth. I don't have much time...**

**I am working on making Hazel less Mary-Sueish. This chapter I hope made her more human. **

**Review! Tell me what you think! Constructive Criticism is encouraged and Welcome. Flames will be removed.**


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Well, we have finally moved, I started school the nineteenth, I got our wifi set up, so yay! Sorry for the lateness of this, it honestly isn't my fault…**

**Ok, so since I haven't posted in awhile, I went back and read ch five to see where I left off, and decided to make this ch in my sort of OCs' POV, Sarah's, Genny's Cat's, and Kaitlyns. The characters are based off of my friends Sarah, Genny, Catherine, and Kaitlyn. Ladies, if you are reading, tell me how well I captured your essences…**

* * *

Deception

* * *

**Sarah's POV**

* * *

When Hazel sat down with the Sorting Hat on her head, pretty much everyone, including Sarah, expected her to go into Gryffindor. When the hat called out Slytherin, everyone panicked, and then Hazel and Professor Canestro were gone, the doors of the Great Hall swinging shut behind them. Sarah glanced around the room, catching the eyes of Kaitlyn, Genny, and Catherine. They all had about the same expression on their faces, worry for their new friend, and Sarah was positive her features mirrored it. Unlike the rest of the student body, and a number of the staff, the four were calm and silent.

Sarah's mind was whirling, scenarios playing out in her head as if she were watching the world on fast forward. They varied in insanity, and she could tell that her brain was once again entertaining itself with delusions. She shook her head and turned back to her plate, wondering if Hazel would come back, and how terrified or furious she would be. The headmistress stood and attempted to calm the Hall down, but to no avail. On the inside she could tell that even Cabell was panicking, way deep down, she believed that this was the point that Hazel would be forced to choose her side. It made Sarah laugh, slightly maniacally, earning herself many confused and frightened looks. She rolled her eyes and continued laughing until she regained her composure.

She sat at the table, twirling her wavy, dirty blonde hair between the fingers on her left hand, the ones on her right tapping the table incessantly. It took awhile for the staff to calm the students back down. The silence in the Hall afterward was awkward, and suspenseful, as if everyone believed that Hazel would come in arm in arm with Voldemort and kill them all on the spot. It was a bit ridiculous and she found herself silently willing the noise of earlier would return. It seemed that everyone was just waiting for Hazel and Professor Canestro to return before anyone was allowed to eat. Sarah was a bit irked and internally wished for a snack, knowing it would probably be awhile before they came back.

Luckily, she was wrong, and about five minutes later, the doors flew open to reveal a fierce, terror inducing, figure, which she soon recognized as Hazel, just wearing different clothing. Hazel's striking green eyes swept the hall before settling on Sarah's deep blue ones, and she stalked over, causing Sarah to raise an eyebrow, and sat down. She just shrugged, and Sarah was forced once again to roll her eyes.

* * *

**Kaitlyn's POV**

* * *

Hazel was a little scary looking when she walked in the Hall. Her makeup was running slightly, her hair was simply a mass of wild curls swept haphazardly around her flushed face. Her clothes had changed, and Kaitlyn had to admit that the ensemble suited her well, it made her seem more intimidating, and taller… She smiled to herself as she watched Hazel gracefully seat herself next to Sarah, then turned to the staff table, flipping her dark brown hair out of her eyes and behind her shoulders. Professor Cabell started talking but Kaitlyn wasn't paying much attention, she was more focused on figuring out what to do about their current situation, and she wasn't getting very far, which irritated her. You see, Kaitlyn was the type of person who thirsted deeply for knowledge, and would stop at nothing to attain it.

Seeing that she was getting nowhere, she acquiesced and began eating, grateful that the food had finally appeared on the table. She began talking to some the girls that were in her dorm, catching up with them on what they did over the summer. She kept glancing over to the Slytherin table, occasionally catching Sarah's eyes, pleading for help on what to do with their friend, whose figure was rigid, her movements choppy and short. Kaitlyn sighed and shrugged, unable to help, which made her feel useless. She went back to her dinner, tuning out the incessant rambling of Desmarais, a girl in her dorm that was extremely quirky and was always arguing with at least one person on which irrational number to use in mathematical equations, it was slightly amusing to watch the other Ravenclaws nearly rip their hair out trying to convince the girl that it was always better to use pi, as it was the original, therefore superior. She looked over to the Hufflepuff table and watched as Catherine was attempting to fight off Daneil, a guy that had been chasing her since they were fourteen. She laughed to herself, deciding that this year she wasn't going to help her push him away. Then again, Catherine would probably be angry with her if she didn't. Oh well, Catherine could live with it. She looked towards the Gryffindor table, where Genny was rapidly conversing with a few of her friends, probably talking about some Muggle board games they had recently become addicted to. Bored, Kaitlyn turned back to her meal, munching on some carrots and potatoes.

* * *

**Catherine's POV**

* * *

'Oh my Gosh! Just leave me alone! I do not want to go out with you!' Daneil was bugging her again, trying to get her to date him. It was annoying, he did this every year and she was tired of it. She wished that he would just leave her alone, she already had a boyfriend, of course, everyone thought she was lying because they had never met him, because he is a Muggle. So they didn't believe her and every year, she was pestered by her friend, him trying to get her to date him.

She ended up ignoring him, turning to her other friends and starting to eat. Usually they would just talk about boys and music and clothes, but Voldemort's presence in Britain was growing, and they feared that he would begin to terrorize the states. The events happening across the pond were definitely nightmare worthy, and warranted for some caution, in this time, you couldn't be careless, if you were, you could be killed. The war wasn't too big in America, but as they were pretty strong allies of the British, they had rights to be scared. She let out a stressed breath and continued to eat, hoping as she did everyday, that the war would just end without anymore unnecessary casualties.

* * *

**Genny's POV**

* * *

Dinner was always a quiet affair in her corner of the Gryffindor table. Genny and her friends usually discussed different strategies for Muggle board games. Nothing too exciting ever happened in the quietest section of the house table, except for today. Today her house mates were discussing the best way to keep Hazel on the 'light side'. On one hand, it was interesting to have a different topic of discussion, while on the other, it was slightly rude to judge character based on something that a Seer said sixteen years ago. There was no way to tell whether or not Hazel was going to join the Death Eaters, and therefore no point in discussing the topic.

* * *

**This is a much shorter chapter than I intended, and I am so sorry for the delay in updating, but life has been busy and I don't have as much time as I anticipated. There is not a library at my school, which is crap, honestly what school doesn't have a library? Therefore no typing during school. I also don't have very much free class time to write, so that is another big downside. Hopefully I will be able to make weekly updates, but I really can't guarantee anything. Another reason why this chapter is so late is that I started writing it about two weeks or so ago, but got MAJOR writers block, and was unable to finish it. Sorry guys :(**

**Review! Tell me what you think! Constructive criticism is welcome and encouraged, flames will be removed. **


End file.
